L4D: Behind Bars
by Kristinthehuman
Summary: Prison AU. Ellis is locked up for something he never intended to do. Now that he's stuck in maximum security he needs to learn the rules and find friends, or the upbeat southerner won't last long behind bars. Very possible Nellis and Frochelle. Because I enjoy them.


**So, I wrote the first chapter of a new L4D fic. I've never done an AU and prison stories fascinate me. So I made this, just for you c:**

* * *

It was never supposed to be like this. He never intended to _steal_ the car. He was only going to _borrow_ it. Perhaps he had borrowed it a little longer than intended, but once behind the wheel of a car as magical as Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s, you don't just let go. Now Ellis was being ushered out of a state funded prison van, straight into the arms of Hell itself. Ellis moved slowly through the smoldering Georgia heat, as the bound together group of new convicts he was cuffed to moved to the prison entrance. The bold black letters, "GEORGIA STATE CORRECTIONAL FACILITY" gleamed overhead. He looked around, heart thumping wildly. The deed had been done, the trial had been fought, and he had been convicted guilty. Three years for grand theft auto. With good behavior that is. And Ellis could still hardly believe it. The polite country boy was going to prison.

The twenty-three year old sighed, hanging his head as he stepped out of the light, and into the humid building. A woman in a correctional officer uniform stepped up and began to uncuff the new additions to the "neighborhood". Her face was hardened, black hair pulled back, and she held a neutral expression in her eyes showing that she was all business. Her badge shown in the dim lighting, as she clasped Ellis' wrists to unlock his cuffs. He looked up at her, trying to smile a bit, so as to make a decent first impression. Ellis had always considered himself a likable guy, and he normally managed to charm those around him. With this CO, however, that would not be the case.

"Keep your eyes down, kid, or you're gonna get hurt up in here," she warned, sternly, but not completely unkindly. It was enough to intimidate Ellis, though.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said quickly, hanging his head.

"It's Hampton," said the officer, sounding almost as if she were taking pity on him, "Call me officer Hampton."

"Yes, officer," he said, tears almost pricking at his eyes. He really was terrified. Never in a million years did he ever imagine he'd end up in a max shack. He was supposed to be the good kid. Mischievous, sure, but never a criminal. Now he would end up bleeding out in a corner somewhere, cold and alone. Three to five years without Keith, or Dave, or his mother. He would be surprised if his mother even ever spoke to him again.

"Hey," the lady officer's voice snapped him from his heartbroken thoughts, and he cautiously looked back up at her. "It's obvious you're green, so let me give you a little friendly advice. You clearly got a soft heart, kid, which is sweet, and I don't know what you did to end up in here, but you gotta man up, because you won't last otherwise. I'll do what I can to keep the peace and protect you, it's my job after all, but you gotta knock this pussy-ass shit off."

Ellis sighed. He didn't know if Officer Hampton's words made him feel better, but his tears did back off a bit. He knew what she was saying was completely true; he would have to learn how to man up, or be crushed in this place. But he felt a little more hopeful with the promise of protection. Perhaps it was an empty promise; he had heard of corrupt officers in the past, but it did help somewhat. "Thanks, Officer Hampton," he said, weakly.

"Know what, call me Rochelle," she said, clapping him on the back. She then looked at the clipboard she was carrying, "Prisoner 00984185, known in civilian life as Ellis McKinney. I've got my eye on you kid. Now, I need you to go to the room to your right and strip. Inspection is next."

He nodded gratefully as Rochelle moved on the prisoners behind him, and did as she requested, entering the concrete room to strip before a team of nurses and COs.

* * *

"Here you go, cell 56," the officer leading Ellis to his cell called out. A loud buzzing sound rang through the cell block, as the cell door opened. The cramped, concrete cell was to be the southerner's new home for the next handful of years.

"Where's my cellmate?" asked Ellis looking around, as he stepped in.

The officer chuckled, blue eyes sparkling in sick humor, "Yard. Most everyone is in the yard right now; they'll be in in fifteen minutes. You'd better savor those fifteen minutes, too kid, 'cause you're new roomie is known to be _real_ friendly."

Ellis cringed. He knew the officer wasn't talking about the kind of friendly guy you take to a baseball game. The officer cackled as the door slid shut and locked behind him, and he walked away.

"Aren't you supposed to do something about that kinda guy!?" shouted Ellis after the officer. Much to his irritation, he was ignored. The hick flopped down on his bunk, clutching the blankets he had been given. It would be alright. Officer Hampton – Rochelle – would keep a look out for any inappropriate behavior. He would be fine. Right?

Slowly, Ellis began to pace.

_"It's just my luck I'd be stuck with a total creep in this fuckin' cell. Next thing I know I'll be as violated as a street-corner whore. …Then again, maybe he's just violent and that fuck face officer was just being sarcastic. Still, what if he shanks me in my sleep?! What if he strangles me? Rochelle doesn't work twenty-four hours, what if he waits and-_

Suddenly the cell block was filled with the sound of fellow prisoners coming in from the yard. CO's shouting and cell doors opening and closing echoed around him. Ellis held his breath in fearful anticipation.

A tall body filled the small doorway to his cell, and Ellis' eyes opened wide. Before him stood a rather greasy man, definitely in his forties or fifties. Nasty, stringy orange hair fell down around the man's face, reaching his shoulders, and his dark blue eyes sunk into what was probably a rather attractive face at one point. He was built with lean muscle, and although Ellis was certainly muscular as well, this older man could definitely take him in a fight. This was the single most frightening person he had ever met. Ellis' knees began to tremble.

"What do we have here?" his cellmate growled gleefully, as the door shut behind him, "You're one of those young, newbies, aren't you? Saw you lot from the fence."

Ellis swallowed in anticipation. Rape? Murder? He didn't know what was next. But whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Don't be frightened, new blood. I'm only as dangerous as most of the other monsters in this pit," the man's wide grin said otherwise. Ellis wouldn't be surprised if this guy fucked kittens for fun. He looked around for Rochelle, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Uh, so yer my cellmate, I guess?" he said, shakily.

"That would be correct," smirked the rather greasy man, "Name's Whitaker. Tommy Whitaker. People around here like to call me Shark, but don't you pay them any mind. I'm Tommy, to you, okay?"

Ellis shivered in disgust, as he let the various reasons for Tommy's prison tag run though his mind, none of them pleasant.

"What about you? Have you got a name?"

"E-Ellis. My name is Ellis," he stammered, attempting to take a step back.

"Well Ellis, I think since we'll be living together for a while we should perhaps get to know each other a bit better, don't you think?" asked Tommy. Ellis began to protest, but his cellmate cut in, "Where are you from, kid?" he asked, sitting on the floor. Ellis let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like his "friendly" cellie genuinely only wanted to talk. At least, for the time being.

"Savannah," he replied, "I'm from Sevannah."

And so, the game of twenty questions with the creepy man began.

* * *

**I like reviews sometimes. Those are fun things!**


End file.
